Desperate Love
by KujasGirl1
Summary: Pairing: Norman Osborn x Peter Parker


_______ **+ Fanfiction - Desperate Love +**  
  
Titel: Desperate Love  
Autor: Kuja's Girl  
Email: kujasgirl@zetsuai.net  
Pairing: Norman Osborn x Peter Parker Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Stories.  
  
  
"Ach, komm doch mit Peter!", sagte Harry und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Will dein Vater überhaupt das ich komme?", antwortete er unschlüssig.  
Peter und Harry saßen am Eßtisch in ihrer Mietswohung. Es war gegen 10 Uhr morgens an einem Freitag.  
"Natürlich will er das du kommst. Er hat mich darum gebeten. Zudem, du willst mich doch nicht alleine dort hingehen lassen? Es ist immer so langweilig für mich."  
"Du wirst doch mit Mary Jane dort hingehen, oder? Dann ist es dir bestimmt nicht langweilig.", sagte Peter etwas verbittert, aber so das es Harry nicht merkte.  
"Klar, aber du bist doch mein bester Freund! Mein Vater mag dich auch und das will was heißen. Für dich wird es bestimmt auch interessant werden. Ich meine die vielen Wissenschaftler und Geschäftsleute..."  
"Okay, schon gut. Du hast mich überredet. Ich komme mit.", sagte Peter und lächelte daraufhin.  
"Super! Nach der Arbeit gehe ich noch zu M.J. Wir werden dich dann um 21 Uhr abholen, okay?", sagte Harry hastig als er auf die Uhr schaute.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse, stand auf und holte seine Jacke aus einem Berg voller Kleidungsstücke, der schon seit letzter Woche da lag.  
"Okay.", antwortete im Peter  
"Also, bis heute Abend!", sagte er und ging aus der Haustür.  
Als die Haustüre zuknallte seufzte Peter laut auf. Oje, was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt? Ihm war ein bißchen mulmig bei der Sache.  
Norman Osborn veranstaltete heute Abend eine Party in seinem Penthouse. Party konnte man dies eigentlich nicht nennen. Es war eher ein Geschäftstreffen mit anderen Wissenschaftler und hohen Geschäftsleuten von anderen Firmen zum Beziehungen knüpfen.  
Er würde da so oder so nicht hinein passen. Er als armer Student und Fotograf. Eine Erfahrung wäre es aber wert. Peter stand auf um seine Jacke und seine Tasche zu holen. Er ging dann aus dem Mietshaus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Universität.  
  
  
Peter nahm den Hausschlüssel aus seiner Jacke und öffnete damit die Haustür zu ihrer Wohnung. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon 20.30 Uhr. Wieder einmal war er lange in der Universität gewesen. Er war ganz vertieft in ein Buch über Nanotechnologie gewesen als er bemerkte, dass es schon 20 Uhr war.  
/Mist, ich muss noch duschen und was passendes zum Anziehen finden./, dachte er sich.  
Peter ging nach oben in sein Zimmer und schmiß die Jacke und seine Tasche auf sein Bett. Er wußte gar nicht was er anziehen sollte. Für so einen Anlaß hatte er noch nie was passendes gehabt. Er ging ja nicht jeden Tag auf so eine Art von Party. Hastig durchwühlte er seinen Kleiderschrank. Peter fand eine elegante schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd.  
/Mhh..das müsste doch gehen. Okay, ab unter die Dusche./  
Er ging in das Badezimmer und zog sich schnell aus. Als er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte kam schönes warmes Wasser von oben. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er fühlte sich gleich viel wohler. Er ließ das Wasser über seinen ganzen Körper laufen. So stand er da einige Minuten und genoß diese wohltuende Wärme. Schließlich ging er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog seine ausgesuchten Kleidungsstücke an. Kritisch begutachtete er sich im Spiegel.  
Plötzlich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme von unten in der Wohnung rufen.  
"Hey, Peter! Es ist schon nach 21 Uhr. Komm wir müssen gehen.", rief Harry.  
Schnell ging Peter die Treppe nach unten. Er hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen. Unten sah er M.J. auf der Couch sitzen und Harry nervös auf die Uhr schauen.  
"Hi, ihr zwei.", sagte Peter.  
"Hi, Peter. Siehst gut aus.", antwortete ihm M.J. und lächelte.  
"Danke.", entgegnete er ihr, "Wieviel Uhr haben wir Harry?"  
"Schon zehn nach neun. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Mein Vater mag es überhaupt nicht wenn man zu spät kommt.", erwiderte Harry.  
Peter zog schnell seine Schuhe an und griff nach seiner neuen schwarzen Jacke, die er sich erst letztens geleistet hatte, als er mal wieder etwas Geld verdient hatte.  
Sie gingen dann aus dem Haus zu Harrys Wagen und fuhren zu der Villa von Norman Osborn. Als sie ankamen war schon eine ziemlich große Menschenmenge für eine Party zu sehen und wohl auch genauso viele Journalisten, die sich um das ganze Haus versammelt hatten, aber nicht rein kamen. Harry parkte den Wagen in Osborns Garage. Als Peter ausstieg sah er erst wie groß die Garage wirklich war und wieviele teure Autos drin standen. Für einen reichen Mann war dies natürlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Er staunte nicht schlecht und staunte noch mehr als sie die Villa von Norman Osborn betraten. Das Haus sah wunderschön aus und von innen noch viel mehr. Harry ging mit M.J. Hand in Hand und begrüßte einige Leute. Er stellte ihnen stolz M.J. als seine Freundin vor, was ihr etwas peinlich war und sie lächelte nur die ganze Zeit.  
/Na toll, das fängt ja schon mal gut an. Wenn soll ich den grüßen, oder wer soll mich grüßen? Ich kenne hier ja keinen. Irgendwie stehe ich hier da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt./, bemerkte er als er M.J. und Harry von etwas weiter weg beobachtete.  
Plötzlich legte ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Peter.", sagte eine männliche Stimme.  
Ihm kam die Stimme ziemlich bekannt vor. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Norman Osborn vor ihm stand.  
"Guten Abend, Mister Osborn.", sagte Peter und reichte Norman die Hand.  
"Guten Abend, Peter.", erwiderte er und schüttelte Peter die Hand.  
"Es freut mich sehr, dass du gekommen bist Peter."  
Peter nickte und lächelte.  
Norman gab eine Handbewegung zu einem Kellner. Der Kellner kam zu ihnen mit einem Tablett voller Sektgläser und einer Schachtel Zigaretten. Norman nahm sich zwei Sektgläser und gab eines davon Peter. Norman nahm noch eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und bot eine Peter an.  
"Nein, danke. Ich rauche eigentlich nicht.", sagte Peter.  
"Ach, komm schon Peter. Nur heute."  
Peter nahm sich dann auch eine Zigaretten. Er brauchte jetzt eine. Norman zündete sich seine an und bot Peter das Feuer. Nachdem dem beide ein paar Züge geraucht hatten fing Norman an zu reden.  
"Und wie läuft es so mit deinem Studium Peter?", fragte er.  
"Gut. Ich komme schnell voran. Heute habe ich angefangen ein Buch über Nanotechnologie von Desty Nova zu lesen.", antwortete Peter.  
"Die Bücher von Desty Nova über Nanotechnologie sind sehr interessant. Ich habe sie auch gelesen. Wirklich nur zu empfehlen. Du solltest dir das Wissen von seinen Bücher aneignen. Es wird dir viel helfen im Studium."  
"Ja, das denke ich auch.", bestätigte Peter.  
"Peter, ich würde dich gerne ein paar Leuten vorstellen.", sagte er und legte wieder die Hand auf Peters Schulter. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl die Hand von Norman auf seiner Schulter zu verspüren, aber es war kein unangenehmes. Peter konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben.  
Sie gingen zusammen zu einer Gruppe von mehreren Leuten, die gerade miteinander diskutierten.  
"Gentlemen.", sagte Norman als sie bei der Gruppe ankamen.  
Sie hörten auf zu diskutieren und wendeten sich Norman und Peter zu.  
"Darf ich vorstellen.", fing Norman an, "Das hier ist Peter Parker, ein Freund meines Sohnes Harry. Er hatte den Wissenschaftspreis im College gewonnen und studiert gerade. Er ist ziemlich begabt."  
Peter war diese ganze Sache so ziemlich peinlich. Er wurde rot, als Norman dies voller stolz verkündete. So gelobt ist er noch nie geworden und das noch vor so hochrangigen Wissenschaftler und Geschäftsleuten. Zum Glück war Harry nicht gerade anwesend. Es wäre bestimmt wieder ein harter Schlag für ihn gewesen. Wenn der eigene Vater stolz auf seinen besten Freund ist und kein Wort über seinen eigenen Sohn verliert. Die Wissenschaftler schienen sehr interessiert zu sein. Sie beglückwünschten Peter und fragte ihn das ein oder andere. Endlich konnte sich Peter mal richtig über die Sachen reden, die ihn richtig interessierten. Mit Harry sprach er nie über Nanotechnologie und Physik. Sowas langweilte Harry einfach. Und seine Studiumkollegen? Die hatten meistens so ziemlich keinen Plan von der Sache. Den Peter hängte sich richtig rein ins Studium. Was wohl Norman auch faszinierte an Peter. Sein Sohn war ja das genaue Gegenteil von Peter.  
Nach einer Weile verließ Norman Peter. Peter hatte dies aber nicht bemerkt, da er so vertieft in ein Gespräch mit mehreren Wissenschaftlern gewesen war. Als er sich umschaute sah er Norman nirgends. Ihm war sehr heiß geworden.  
/Liegt wahrscheinlich am Alkohol. Ich habe schon mein fünftes Glas Sekt in der Hand. Ich glaube, ich geh lieber mal ein bißchen an die frische Luft./, dachte er sich.  
Peter bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge zur Terrasse. Es war schön sommerlich kühl draußen. Er lehnte sich ans Geländer und schloß die Augen. Sofort aber öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Es wurde ihm schwindelig, als er die Augen schloß.  
/Ich hätte lieber nicht soviel trinken sollen. Und das noch auf nüchternem Magen. Ich habe seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen. Das ist nicht gut./  
Peter atmete ein paar mal tief durch.  
"Dich habe ich schon gesucht Peter.", sagte Norman als er zur Terrasse herauskam.  
/Mich gesucht?/, dachte Peter verwundert.  
Norman ging zu Peter und lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Geländer.  
"Heute ist ein wunderschöner Abend. Der Himmel sieht so geheimnisvoll aus. Die Sterne und dieser hell leuchtende weiße Mond. Nicht wahr, Peter?", sagte Norman und schaute ihn an.  
Peter konnte gar nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte. Hatte dies wirklich Norman Osborn gesagt? Er hätte dies von Norman nie erwartet. Es klang so seltsam für ihn.  
"Ja, es ist eine schöne Nacht.", antwortete er.  
"Ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen, Peter. Kommst du mit?"  
"Ja, gerne."  
Sie liefen nebeneinander zurück in die Eingangshalle. Peter sah Harry und M.J auf der anderen Seite der Halle mit einem Ehepaar reden. Als Harry sich kurz umschaute trafen sich ihre Blicke. Erst lächelte Harry Peter an, aber als er seinen Vater neben ihm laufen sah wirkte er etwas verdutzt. Peter lächelte zurück. Sie gingen eine große Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Es gab ziemlich viele Zimmer in der Villa. Peter fragte sich ob überhaupt ein viertel dieser Zimmer genutzt werden. Wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, da Norman alleine in diesem großen Haus wohnte. /Es muss bestimmt sehr einsam sein, alleine in einer Villa./, dachte Peter und Mitleid überkam ihm auf einmal.  
Ein so erfolgreicher Mann wie Norman Osborn, alleine in einem großen Haus lebend und ohne Lebensgefährtin. Peter wunderte sich auch warum Norman keine Freundin hatte. Er konnte ja jede haben die er will mit seinem Reichtum. Peter konnte daraus einfach keinen logischen Schluß ziehen und eigentlich ging ihn das alles auch nichts an. Also verdrängte er diesen Gedanken.  
Sie kamen an einer großen Doppeltür an. Norman öffnete sie und beide gingen hinein. Sie waren in Normans Arbeitszimmer. Es war dämmerig in dem Zimmer. In dem Raum war ein großer Schreibtisch, eine schöne schwarze Ledercouch und zwei große Regale.  
Norman ging zu einem Regal hin, dass voll mit Büchern war, als Peter es näher betrachtete.  
"Dies hier sind sehr interessante Bücher über Nanotechnlogie und Physik.", sagte Norman.  
/Wow, wie cool./, dachte Peter.  
Er wollte dies aber nicht aussprechen. Es würde etwas komisch klingen. Als Peter sich die ganzen Bücher ansah staunte er nicht schlecht. In Normans Büchersammlung waren sehr teure und zum Teil schlecht zu bekommende Bücher von berühmten Autoren. Peter sah auch, dass Norman alle 7 Bände von Desty Novas 'Nanotechnologie' besaß. Die Bücher von Desty Nova waren als schwer zu bekommen. In der Unibibilothek waren sie immer ausgeliehen. Die Warteliste war als entsprechend lang. Man mußte Monate warten bis man mal eins zum Lesen bekam. Die Bücher so zu kaufen war für Peter einfach zu teuer. Sich die Bücher von Desty Nova leisten zu können, war unter anderem auch ein Zeichen für Wohlstand.  
"Darf ich?", fragte Peter und zeigte auf das dritte Band von Desty Nova.  
"Natürlich.", antwortete ihm Norman, "Setzt dich doch hin."  
Norman zeigte auf die Ledercouch. Peter nickte. Er nahm das Buch und setzte sich hin. Peter durchblätterte das Buch bis er auf einer interessanten Stelle stehenblieb und anfing zu lesen. Dann setzte sich Norman neben ihn. Er hatte zwei Gläser in der Hand.  
"Whiskey.", sagte er und reichte ein Glas Peter.  
Peter nahm das Glas etwas unschlüssig. Er hatte schon zuviel heute Abend getrunken. Er wollte aber das Glas von Norman nicht ablehnen. Also nippte er zweimal kurz an dem Glas. Der Whiskey war sehr stark, bemerkte Peter. Er schmeckte zudem sehr bitter. Der Alkohol erwärmte ihn sofort. Peter wurde rot ihm Gesicht. Es war ihm peinlich und so wurde er noch röter. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um zu Lesen, aber die Anwesenheit von Norman direkt neben ihn bewirkte gerade das Gegenteil.  
"Du bist sehr heiß.", sagte Norman leise und strich plötzlich langsam und sanft über Peters Wange.  
Peter zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wieso hatte ihn Norman gerade über die Wange gestrichen? Er war verwirrt. Was sollte er tun? Einfach so tun als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, aufstehen und gehen, oder etwas sagen? Nervös schaute er in das Buch.  
"Magst du das Peter?", sagte er und strich noch mal über Peters Wange.  
Er mochte es, dies musste er sich gestehen. Aber er hatte Angst. Wie würde das Enden?  
"Ja.", antwortete Peter kaum hörbar.  
Norman nahm Peters Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf behutsam zu sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Peter wollte nicht in Normans Augen sehen, er schämte sich. Darum schaute er sofort auf den Boden.  
"Sieh mich an."  
Diese Stimme. Sie klang so männlich und hart. So fordernd. Doch Peter hörte etwas sanftes heraus. Er sah Norman an. Er spürte wie sein Herz wie wild schlug. Ihm war so heiß, aber gleichzeitig so kalt. Er schaute in Normans Augen. Sie waren opalbraun. Wunderschön. Peter war jetzt alles egal.  
Norman beugte sich langsam vor, bis sich fast ihre Lippen trafen. Peter spürte den leisen und sanften Atem von Norman auf seinen Lippen. Plötzlich spürte Peter wie sich ihre Lippen trafen. Ein leichter Kuss. Dann wieder ein leichter Kuss. Norman streichelte sanft Peters Wange. Peter schaute verträumt in Normans Augen. So schöne und ausdrucksvolle hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.  
"Schließ deine Augen.", flüsterte Norman und so tat es Peter.  
Norman gab Peter einen richtigen Kuss. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und spielten. Sie fingen an sich gegenseitig zu erforschen. Peter hatte noch nie so etwas schönes empfunden. Er hoffte, dass dies nie enden würde. Doch plötzlich meldete sich sein Spinnensinn. Etwas böses würde hier gleich geschehen. Er fing sich schnell und stand ruckartig auf.  
"Ich...ich muss gehen.", sagte er, ragend nach Worten.  
"Wieso?", fragte Norman verwundert.  
"Es ist nicht wegen...du weißt schon.", antwortete Peter und wurde wieder rot im Gesicht, "Ich muss wirklich gehen."  
Norman stand auch auf und legte seine Hand auf Peters Wange.  
"Ich will dich wieder sehen.", sagte er.  
Peter nickte. Norman gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Peter ging dann schnell mit großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Als er die große Treppe runter kam und schnell und zielstrebig zum Ausgang ging, sah er im Augenwinkel Harry und M.J. verdutzt ihn anstarren. Für eine Erklärung für die zwei hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er musste sowieso sich noch eine gute überlegen. Zum Glück war in der Nähe von Normans Villa ein großer Park, so dass er ungestört unter ein paar Bäumen sich umziehen konnte. Er legte sich dann auf die Lauer. Keine zwei Minuten später kam auch das Böse auf das Peter gewartet hatte. Der Skorpion sprang von einem Hubschrauber auf das Dach der Villa. Sein Spinnensinn ließ ihn also nie ihm Stich. Peter fragte sich was der Skorpion hier wollte. Egal was es sein mag, es war sicherlich nichts gutes. Er sah wie der Skorpion von dem Dach Hinter vor den Eingang des Hauses sprang. Der Skorpion warf mehrere Bomben in verschiedenen Richtungen, die alle gleichzeitig explodierten. Bäume im Hausgarten fielen um und ein Teil der Hauswand sprang auf bei der Explosion einer Bombe. Viele Menschen schrien laut auf und rannten so schnell sie nur konnten weg. Die Journalisten, die nur auf eine richtige Sensation gewartet hatten, knipsten mit ihren Fotokameras ein Bild nach dem anderen. Und Fernsehteams berichteten sofort was geschah. Jetzt war wohl Spidermans Auftritt gekommen. Peter schwang sich direkt auf den Platz des Geschehens. Alle waren begeistert, als sie Spiderman sahen. Selbst Der Skorpion grinste böse, was Peter etwas verwirrte.  
"Hör auf damit!", rief Spiderman.  
"Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.", sagte der Skorpion und lachte.  
"Ich will dich jetzt endlich ein für alle mal erledigen! Und dir deine Maske abreißen. Es sind ja genug Leute heute da, um deinen Tod zu kommentieren.", sagte er und zeigte auf die hundert Journalisten, die ein Biltzlichtgewitter veranstalteten.  
Das hatte also der Skorpion bezwecken wollen. Er wollte eine riesige Show haben, den er war sich mal wieder sicher Spiderman heute zu besiegen.  
/Na gut. Wenn er eine Show haben will, dann kriegt er eine./, dachte sich Peter.  
Sofort fingen sie an zu kämpfen. Am Anfang war Spiderman natürlich locker dem Skorpion überlegen. Er wickelte ihn ein mit seinen Spinnenfäden.  
"So das war es wohl für heute.", sagte Peter siegessicher.  
Doch plötzlich riß sich der Skorpion aus den Fäden und warf eine Bombe zu ihm. Spiderman war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen und konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Die Bombe traf ihn voll und er flog auf hart auf den Boden auf. Der Skorpion lachte laut auf.  
/So ein Mist. Eine Lähmungsbombe./, dachte Peter.  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Skorpion ging auf Peter zu und kniete vor ihn hin.  
"So jetzt werden wir mal schauen, wer sich unter der Maske verbirgt.", sagte er voller Freude.  
Als er gerade die Maske von Peter herunter nehmen wollte, traf ihn auf einmal ein Wurfstern am Handgelenk.  
"Ahhh!", rief der Skorpion laut auf, "Wer war das?"  
Er schaute sich um, doch sah niemanden. Plötzlich flogen mehrere Wurfsternen von verschiedenen Richtungen auf ihn zu und verletzten ihn sehr. Der Skorpion konnte nicht bestimmen woher die Wurfsterne geworden wurden.  
"Okay, Schluß für heute. Ich komme wieder.", beschloß er, den seine Wunden fingen an zu bluten.  
So schnell der Skorpion dies gesagt hatte, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
/Na dann sollte ich auch mal besser lieber auch verschwinden./, dachte sich Peter.  
Er rappelte sich auf und schwang sich in den Park hinein, so dass ihm niemand leicht folgen konnte.  
  
  
Im Dickicht der Bäume grinste Norman mit ein paar Wurfsternen in der Hand auf seinem Gleiter. Er hatte sein Koboldkostüm an.  
/Die Wurfsterne sind gar nicht schlecht. Sie treffen schnell und fast lautlos ihr Ziel. Ich sollte mir überlegen, ob ich sie mit ihn meine Ausrüstung nehme./, dachte sich Norman und grinste, /Es war mir klar, dass etwas geschehen würde, als er auf einmal so schnell gehen wollte./  
Er flog, so dass die Menschenmenge vor seinem Haus es nicht bemerkte, zu dem Balkon seines Arbeitszimmers. Er ging hinein und zog sein Koboldkostüm aus. Als er das Kostüm und den Gleiter sicher in einem Geheimraum versteckt hatte, ging ruckartig die Tür auf. Harry und M.J. kamen besorgt durch die Tür.  
"Vater, ist dir was passiert? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
"Mir geht es gut. Keine Angst, mein Sohn."  
"Zum Glück.", antwortete Harry erleichtert.  
"Wo wollte Peter den noch hin? Er ist ziemlich schnell an uns vorhin vorbeigegangen.", fragte M.J.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Er meinte nur, er habe noch was dringendes zu erledigen.", antwortete ihr Norman, sichtlich genervt, dass er mit ihr reden musste.  
"Ist okay. Wir gehen dann mal nach Hause, Vater. Bis morgen, vielleicht.", sagte Harry und sie verabschiedeten sich von Norman.  
Beide wollten zu gerne wissen was sich wohl zwischen Norman und Peter passiert war, als sie oben waren und warum Peter so schnell gegangen war. Harry konnte seinen Vater nicht fragen. Solche Sachen gingen ihn nichts an, sagte Norman immer. Sein Vater mochte dies einfach nicht und er respektierte dies auch. Harry würde morgen Peter fragen.  
  
  
Als Harry und M.J. gegangen waren schenkte sich Norman ein Glas Whiskey ein und ging mit dem Glas und einer Zigaretten auf den Balkon. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und sah sich das beleuchtete New York der Nacht an.  
/Immer diese süßen kleinen Versteckspiele von dir. Niemand darf ja wissen, dass du, Peter, Spiderman bist. Du glaubst vielleicht niemand würde es je erfahren. Doch ich weiß es schon lange. Aber so dumm wie die anderen bin ich nicht. Nein, ich nicht. Bald werde ich dich auf die Seite des Bösen ziehen. Den für die Liebe, tut man alles. Glaube mir, alles./, dachte er und grinste.  
  
  
Peter landete durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer. Er zog sein Spidermankostüm aus und ging unter die Dusche. Er war ganz verschwitzt. Es ging ihm einiges durch den Kopf, aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Unter der Dusche bemerkte Peter, dass er auf einmal riesigen Hunger hatte. Nicht wunderlich, den er hatte seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen. Er stieg aus der Dusche und band sich ein Handtuch um den Bauch.  
/Ob ich Norman so gefallen würde? Nass und nur mit einem kleinen Handtuch bekleidet./  
Peter ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank war mal wieder nicht viel essbares. Er kaufte ab und zu mal was ein. Harry dagegen nie. Wenn sie mal wirklich was im Kühlschrank hatten, dann hatte es M.J. für sie eingekauft.  
/Norman dürfte den leeren Kühlschrank nicht sehen. Er würde sich nur darüber aufregen und wohl denken, dass ich und Harry verhungern./  
Peter sah, dass auf dem unaufgeräumten Esstisch noch zwei Äpfel in der Obstschale lagen. Er nahm sich einen Apfel und bis hungrig hinein. Er ging mit dem Apfel ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
/Die Couch ist nicht so bequem wie die von Norman./  
Peter seufzte laut. Wieso musste er die ganze Zeit an Norman denken? Peter nahm eine Decke und kuschelte sich in die Decke hinein. Auf dem Videorecorder blinkte die hellgrüne Uhranzeige. Es war jetzt schon 3 Uhr morgens. Er war lange auf der Party geblieben. Vielleicht zu lange?  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es gemocht hatte. Die Anwesenheit von Norman, seine opalbraunen Augen, das Küssen, das erforschen des anderen. Aber Norman war ein Mann. Der Altersunterschied spielte auch eine wichtige Rolle. Er schätzte Norman auf Ende vierzig. Peter war gerade einmal vierundzwanzig. Dann noch die verschiedenen Gesellschaften in der Norman und Peter lebten. Norman war reich und hatte großen Erfolg. Er war angesehen in der Öffentlichkeit und konnte alles haben was er wollte. Peter war nur ein armer Student, der sein Geld als Fotograf verdiente. Das Wichtigste aber war, dass Norman der Vater seines besten Freundes war. Es war einfach falsch, so einen Mann lieben zu wollen. Es ging nicht. Niemand würde es je akzeptieren.  
Leise Tränen liefen über Peters Wangen, als er daran dachte. Er erinnerte sich an den ersten richtige Kuss von Norman. Es war wunderschön gewesen. Peters erster Zungenkuss in seinem Leben. Das Gefühl, als Norman seine Lippen berührte, würde er nie vergessen. Niemals.  
Mit diesem schönen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
  
"Hey, Peter! Wach endlich mal auf!", rief eine Stimme.  
Peter schreckte auf und öffnete seine Augen. Es war sehr hell im Wohnzimmer. Die Nachmittagssonne strahlte durch die Fenster hinein. Peter sah Harry vor ihm stehen.  
"Mhh.", antwortete er nur, schloß seine Augen und drehte sich um.  
"Peter! Es ist schon 16 Uhr!"  
"Was? Schon so spät?", sagte er verwundert.  
Peter beschloß dann doch aufzustehen. Harry würde ihn nur weiternerven. Zudem war es schon Nachmittag. Er setzte sich auf und gähnte.  
"Morgen.", sagte Harry etwas genervt.  
"Morgen.", antwortete ihm Peter und stand auf um die Rolläden runter zu machen.  
"Wieso hast du die Rolläden nicht runter gemacht heute Mittag? Es ist jetzt sehr heiß hier drinnen."  
"Na weil ich dachte, dass du endlich mal aufwachst wenn das Zimmer hell ist. Mit zureden bist du ja bis jetzt nicht wach geworden."  
Peter setzte sich an den Esstisch und Harry reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. Er trank ein paar mal aus der Tasse und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er höllische Kopfschmerzen hatte und Hunger hatte er auch.  
"Haben wir eine Aspirin, Harry?", fragte er und rieb mit einer Hand seine Stirn.  
"Ich schau mal."  
Harry ging in sein Zimmer und gleich darauf kam er wieder mit einer Tablette in seiner Hand.  
"Hier. Du hast Glück, es ist die Letzte.", sagte er und reichte Peter die Tablette.  
"Danke.", erwiderte Peter und nahm die Tablette ein.  
"Du musst ja gestern ziemlich viel getrunken haben, wenn du jetzt einen Kater hast."  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", log Peter.  
"Na, wenn du meinst."  
Ob Peter viel getrunken hatte oder nicht, interessierte ihn nicht. Es interessierte ihn etwas anderes.  
"Wo hast du dich den die ganze Zeit gestern auf der Party rumgetrieben?"  
"Ihr wart ja gestern sofort abgezwitschert und habt mich alleine gelassen.", sagte er etwas verärgert, was er auch war.  
M.J. und Harry hätten ihn wirklich nicht alleine lassen sollen. Aber wenn nicht wäre dies mit Norman wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht passiert. Er hatte jetzt auch gar nicht Lust darüber nachzudenken ob es jetzt gut oder schlecht gewesen war, dass sie ihn alleine gelassen hatten. Er wollte ja nur vom Thema ablenken.  
"Ich weiß ja, dass das blöd von uns gewesen war. Tut mir leid. Aber es interessiert mich einfach. Ich habe dich zusammen mit meinem Vater einmal gestern Abend gesehen. Zudem hast du dann fluchtartig die Party verlassen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."  
/Wenn ihr euch wirklich Sorgen gemacht hättet, dann werdet ihr mir hinterher gelaufen./, dachte Peter.  
Peter vermutete wohl, dass Harry eifersüchtig war auf ihn. Den Norman hatte seinen Sohn bestimmt nicht mal begrüßt. Und seinen besten Freund mit seinem Vater zu sehen, ist schon etwas worauf ein vernachlässigter Sohn eifersüchtig sein kann.  
"Ich hatte nur zufällig deinen Vater getroffen. Und als wir uns kurz über Nanotechnologie unterhielten, wollte er mir seine Büchersammlung zeigen. Mir war dann eingefallen, dass ich für Tante May Medikamente von der Apotheke holen. Ich hatte es ihr versprochen, aber dann wieder vergessen."  
Das war nicht schlecht gelogen, obwohl ja auch fast alles stimmte. Harry hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass Peter alles erzählen sollte.  
"Achso.", kam die schlichte Antwort.  
"Aber danke, dass ihr euch um mich Sorgen gemacht habt.", fügte Peter noch hinzu.  
Harry lächelte.  
"Das ist doch selbst verständlich. Wir sind ja Freunde."  
Peter lächelte zurück.  
"Ich geh jetzt dann mal noch in die Uni. Sonst war der Tag nur vergeudet.", sagte Peter und stand vom Esstisch auf.  
  
  
An der Uni angekommen, ging Peter erstmals in die Cafeteria. Er hatte unglaublichen Hunger. Zu seinem Glück hatte die Cafeteria heute zu.  
/Na super, besser kann es ja wohl nicht kommen./  
Er machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, als er eine große Menschenmenge am schwarzen Brett sah. "Was ist den hier los?", fragte er und stand an den Rand der Menge.  
"Na, wusstest du es noch nicht? Desty Nova wird übermorgen einen Vortrag in der Sanctuary Universität hier in New York halten. Man muss sich dort aber vorher anmelden, weil nur 700 Studenten teilnehmen dürfen. Das wird ziemlich schwer werden hingehen zu können, weil es ja über 20 000 Studenten hier in New York gibt. Ich denke mal nur wenn man schnell genug ist und auch gute Leistungen auf der Uni hat wird man ausgewählt.", sagte ein Student, der neben Peter stand.  
Peter hatte es dir Sprache verschlagen. Desty Nova würde hier in New York einen Vortrag halten? So eine Chance ihn zu sehen würde er nie wieder bekommen. Er musste unbedingt dorthin. Peter sah, dass der Student ein Anmeldeformular in der Hand hatte.  
"Wo bekommt man diese Formulare?", fragte er.  
"In jeder Uni und in großen Firmen, die mit dem Gebiet Nanotechnologie was zu tun haben. Aber bei uns gibt seit heute Mittag keine Zettel mehr."  
/So ein Mist. Ich muss unbedingt so ein Formular bekommen./, dachte sich Peter verzweifelt.  
Er ging aus der Universität hinaus und machte sich auf in die Richtung der Uni, die am nächsten lag. Er bemerkte nicht die schwarze Limousine, die am Straßenrand stand. Als er an der Limousine vorbei ging, ging eine Tür auf und er hörte eine vertraute Stimme.  
"Peter.", sagte Norman und ging aus dem Auto hinaus.  
Peter drehte sich nur kurz um und meinte:  
"Keine Zeit."  
Norman schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Folge dem Jungen.", sagte er als er wieder in die Limousine einstieg.  
Das Auto folgte Peter bis zur nächsten Universität. Norman wartete bis Peter wieder hinaus kam.  
"So ein Mist.", sagte Peter laut, als er aus der Uni kam.  
"Was den los Peter?", fragte Norman.  
Peter sah, dass Norman an die Limousine anlehnend vor ihm stand.  
"Ich bekomme einfach kein Anmeldeformular mehr...", fing er an.  
"Für den Vortrag von Desty Nova?", fragte Norman.  
"Ja, genau. Woher wissen sie das?"  
"Überall berichten sie es heute in den Medien und meine Firma wird bei dem Vortrag auch vertreten sein. Da ich wusste, wie sehr du ihn bewunderst, habe ich dich schon längst angemeldet."  
Peter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Norman lächelte.  
"Komm steig ein.", sagte er.  
Peter stieg mit in die Limousine ein und sie fuhr los.  
"Bist du noch gestern gut heimgekommen?", fragte Norman.  
Peter erinnerte sich wieder. Er hatte, dass was gestern geschehen war völlig vergessen gehabt, als er fieberhaft nach dem Formular gesucht hatte.  
"Ja.", sagte er kurz und wurde rot.  
Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen. Er hatte ja heute wieder einmal nichts gegessen. Er sollte wirklich mal geregelte Essenszeiten festlegen, sonst kommt er ja nie zum Essen wenn er soviel Stress hat.  
"Hast du Hunger?"  
"Ja, ich habe heute nicht viel gegessen."  
"Gut, ich lade dich ein."  
Die Limousine fuhr sie zu eines der teuersten Restaurants in New York. Das Design des Restaurants war wunderschön. Norman bestellte einen Tisch in einem etwas abgelegenen Teil des Raumes. Peter wusste sofort das Norman mit ihm alleine sein wollte. Da die Speisekarte zur Hälfte auf französisch war und Peter dieser Sprache nicht mächtig war, bestellte Norman für ihn. Norman bestellte ganz normales Essen und nicht so Luxus wie Kaviar und Austern. Norman wusste, dass Peter so etwas nie essen würde, zudem hatte Peter auch richtigen Hunger. Norman wollte auch das er satt wird. Es war still während sie aßen.  
"Wieso haben sie heute vor der Universität auf mich gewartet?", fragte Peter als sie fertig waren mit essen.  
"Weil du kein Handy besitzt. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit dich so zu erreichen. Und bei euch Zuhause anzurufen kann ich ja wohl schlecht. Wollen wir uns nicht duzen, Peter?"  
"Ja, natürlich."  
Sie kannten sich ja jetzt schon ziemlich gut.  
"Zudem, hatte ich Sehnsucht nach dir.", sagte Norman und legte seine Hand auf Peters.  
Peter wurde etwas rot und schaute sich um, ob sie keiner beobachtet. Zum Glück waren sie ungestört.  
"Ich auch.", erwiderte Peter verlegen.  
"Peter.", sagte er leise und streichelte Peters Wange.  
Doch plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Genervt nahm er ab.  
"Ja? Wieso das den? Und Professor Howard? Ja, okay ich komme schon.", sagte er und legte auf.  
"Es tut mir leid, Peter. Es gibt einige Probleme in der Firma. Ich muss gehen."  
"Ist schon okay.", erwiderte Peter.  
"Soll ich dich dann übermorgen abholen?"  
"Ja, an meiner Universität."  
"Gut, dann bis übermorgen um 16 Uhr vor der Universität."  
Norman bezahlte, stand auf und gab Peter einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging er aus dem Restaurant.   
  
Es war gegen 19 Uhr als Peter Zuhause ankam. Er schaute sich um, aber Harry war nicht daheim. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Zettel. Von Harry. Er schrieb, dass er mit M.J. den Abend verbringen wollte und erst morgen nach Hause kommen würde.  
/Auch gut. Dann habe ich wenigstens Ruhe zum Lernen./, dachte sich Peter.  
Er ging die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen viele Bücher und ein Notizblock. Er setzte sich hin und schlug ein Buch auf und fing an zu Lesen. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er musste an das Essen mit Norman denken. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Norman ihm verholfen hatte zu Desty Novas Vortrag zu gehen. Es wäre nicht gerecht gegenüber anderen Studenten, die es auch versuchten. Er wollte alles alleine schaffen. Aber Norman hatte ihn wieder geküsst. Eigentlich war es falsch gewesen. Peter bereute es. Er hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen. Den er wusste nicht wie es mal enden würde. Wenn es herauskommen würde, was sollte er dann M.J., Tante May, seine Freunde bei der Universität und Harry, seinem besten Freund sagen? Was wäre mit der Presse und dem Fernsehen? Normans Karriere wäre bestimmt damit beendet, wenn die ganze Welt wüsste, dass er sich an einem 'Jungen vergreift'. Peter beschloß so schnell es ging mit Norman darüber zu reden.  
Es war so falsch, fühlte sich aber so richtig an.  
  
  
Peter verabschiedete sich um 10 Uhr Morgen von Harry, um wie gewohnt zur Universität zu gehen. Heute war Montag und heute würde Desty Nova einen Vortrag in der Sanctuary Uni halten. Peter war schon ganz aufgeregt. Er durchblätterte in der Bibliothek zwei Bücher von Nova und machte sich Notizen, damit er dem Vortrag leichter folgen kann. Ungeduldig wartete er schon eine Viertelstunde vorher auf Norman. Norman kam pünktlich um 16 Uhr mit einem schwarzen Ferrari angefahren. Peter schaute nicht schlecht. An der Sanctuary Universität waren schon unglaublich viele Studenten und Journalisten. Peter fragte sich wie sie durch die Menge kommen sollten. Aber Norman fuhr einfach vorbei.  
"Aber die Sanctuary Uni ist hier.", sagte Peter und zeigte auf die Menschenmenge.  
"Wir benutzen den Hintereingang.", kam die schlichte Antwort.  
Norman fuhr die Tiefgarage der Uni hinunter und parkte in der Nähe eines Aufzuges. Mehrere Bodyguards standen davor. Norman ging mit Peter einfach an ihnen vorbei. Im Gebäude war es noch ziemlich still. Die Uni war sehr modern eingerichtet, bemerkte Peter als er Norman durch einige Gänge folgte. Sie kamen an einem Hörsaal an. Ein Mann gab Norman zwei Karten in einer Schutzhülle. Eine davon gab er Peter.  
"Das sind V.I.P-Karten. Wenn du deine verlierst haben wir ein Problem, also pass gut auf sie auf.", sagte Norman. Peter fühlte sich nicht gut, bei dem Gedanken, wie er die Karte bekommen hatte. Er war schon längst in der Uni und die anderen Studenten mussten immer noch draußen warten. Im Hörsaal waren schon einige Leute. Sie waren wohl gehobener Klasse, den sie trugen schicke Kleidung und Norman schleppte Peter sofort mit zum begrüßen. Es fing ein kleines Gespräch an bis sie jemand unterbrach.  
"Ahh, Mr. Osborn. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte eine Stimme.  
Alle treten sich um und Desty Nova kam zu ihnen. Peter lief rot an.  
"Guten Tag, Professor Nova. Wie geht es ihnen?", sagte Norman und beide schüttelte sich die Hände.  
Sie unterhielten sich kurz bis Nova Peter entdeckte. Norman bemerkte das und legte eine Hand auf Peters Schulter. "Ich habe ganz vergessen ihn vorzustellen. Dies hier ist Peter Parker. Er ist ein Student der Nanotechnologie und der Physik. Im College hatte er den Wissenschaftspreis gewonnen. Er ist durchaus sehr begabt, sozusagen mein Schützling.", sagte Norman.  
Peter lief noch röter an. Er hätte sich gerne in Luft aufgelöst.  
"Er ist wohl auch ein bißchen schüchtern.", bemerkte Nova.  
Peters rote Gesicht war ja auch nicht zu übersehen.  
"Guten Tag.", brachte Peter gerade noch heraus.  
Mehr aber nicht.  
Nova lächelte und nickte zu Norman. Norman nickte zurück.  
Der Vortrag dagegen verlief perfekt. Peter war ganz begeistert über die Ansichten von Nova. Er hatte sich einen ganzen Block voller Notizen gemacht. Sie waren von großem nutzen für ihn. Nach dem Vortrag fuhr Norman Peter nach Hause.  
"Woher kennst du Desty Nova?", fragte Peter neugierig.  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Zu lange um sie zu erzählen.", erwiderte Norman und grinste.  
Peter machte einen beleidigenden Gesichtsausdruck und Norman grinste noch mehr.  
"Norman, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden.", sagte Peter.  
"Hat das vielleicht bis ein andermal Zeit? Ich muss noch dringend in die Firma.", sagte Norman und fuhr an den Straßenrand ein paar Häuser von Peters entfernt.  
"Ja, hat es noch. Bis dann.", antwortete Peter.  
Norman wollte Peter noch einen Kuss auf den Mund geben, doch Peter stieg einfach aus dem Auto aus und lief Richtung Wohnung.  
/So jetzt hab ich ihm es aber gegeben. Ich muss konsequent bleiben./, dachte Peter und grinste.  
  
  
Es vergingen einige Tage, an denen sich Norman und Peter nicht sahen. Peter hatte über ihre Situation nicht mehr nachgedacht. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit lernen. Zuviel unnötige Zeit hatte er schon verloren. Nur als er ab und zu die Notizen von Desty Novas Vortrag rausholte zum besser verstehen seiner Bücher, dachte er an Norman. Es war dann schließlich mal wieder Freitag Abend, den Peter eigentlich mit etwas lernen verbringen wollte. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und lass ein Buch. Ab und zu machte er sich ein paar Notizen. Harry kam auf einmal in sein Zimmer.  
"Hey, Peter. Wir gehen heute Abend in die Disco. Mein Vater will, dass du auch mitkommst.", sagte er und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
"In welche Disco?"  
"Natürlich Society X. Ich komm da als immer nur rein, wenn mein Vater dabei ist. Denkst du ich würde sonst mit meiner Vater in die Disco gehen?", antwortete er und lachte.  
"Okay, ich komme mit."  
"Gut wir gehen in einer halben Stunde, also sei bis dahin fertig.", sagte er und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Peter musste sich beeilen. Eine halbe Stunde war auch für ein Mann zu wenig um sich fertig zu machen für den Abend. Zudem wollte M.J. noch kurz vor knapp ins Bad ihr Make Up auffrischen. Als alle drei endlich fertig waren gingen sie aus dem Haus wo Normans Limousine schon auf sie wartete. Norman und Peter begrüßten sich ganz normal förmlich, wie sie es auch sonst immer getan haben wenn sie nicht alleine waren. So als wäre nichts. Nach zehnminütiger Fahrt kamen sie in der Innenstadt von New York an. Im Zentrum lag das Society X. Society X war wohl die nobelste Disco in New York und auf der ganzen Welt. In einem achtzig stöckige Hochhaus waren die obersten sieben Stocke für die Disco bestimmt. Die restlichen zweiundachtzig Stöcke gehörte zu einem noblen Hotel. Der Eintritt kostete ganze 150 Dollar. Zum Glück zahlte Norman für alle. Peter wollte erst gar nicht wissen wieviel dann dort die Getränke kosten würden. Mit dem Aufzug oben angekommen wurden ihnen erstmals die Garderobe abgenommen. Peter gefiel die Disco auf anhieb. Sie war modern eingerichtet, was Peters Geschmack zutraf. Auf den sieben verschiedenen Floors lief Musik wie Techno, House und RMB. Es gab mehrere große Sitzecken, die schön gestaltet waren mit vielen Kissen. Es war ziemlich viel aus Glas, was edel wirkte. Die Atmosphäre war gelassen. Keine drogenabhängigen Spinner und überdrehte Girls. Obwohl Peter sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass es hier nicht immer ganz brav zuging. Sie setzten sich in eine schwarze Sitzecke. Peter konnte sich schon fast hinlegen, so groß war sie. Peter sah das schöne und knapp bekleidete Mädchen mit Cocktails auf ihren Tabletten versuchten Wege durch die tanzende Menge zu finden. Sie waren allen Anscheines nach Kellnerinnen. Sofort kam ein Mädchen zu ihnen.  
"Guten Abend, Mr. Osborn. Was wünschen sie?", fragte sie höflich und hatte ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Eine Flasche des teuersten Sektes hier."  
"Wie sie wünschen.", sagte sie und verschwand schnell wieder in der Menge.  
Peter wagte es gar nicht nachzufragen, was wohl so eine Flasche kosten würde. Er wusste, dass in dieser Gesellschaft in der Norman lebte nie über Geld gesprochen wurde. Was auch lieber besser war. Harry und M.J. waren tief in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Sie diskutierten darüber welcher Verlobungsring ihnen wohl am besten gefiele. Peter ärgerte sich darüber, dass die zwei so taten als wäre er und Norman gar nicht anwesend. Norman ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie überhaupt den Gedanken aufgegriffen hatten sich zu verloben. Er mochte Mary Jane nicht ansatzweise. Das Mädchen kam wieder und trug ein Tablett mit einer großen Falsche Sekt und vier Gläsern. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Glastisch vor ihnen ab und schenkte dann gleichmäßig in allen vier Gläsern Sekt ein.  
"Wünschen sie noch was?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, Mädchen. Du kannst gehen.", erwiderte Norman ihr.  
Sie verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder in der Menge.  
Gemeinsam stießen sie zusammen an. Harry gab M.J. einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
"Vater, was ist jetzt mit deiner Villa. Sind die Stellen schon repariert.", fragte Harry.  
"Nein, es wird noch drei Tage dauern. Danach lasse ich sie renovieren und verkaufe sie."  
"Wieso willst du sie verkaufen?"  
"Die Villa wird mir viel Geld einbringen, zudem brauche ich mal etwas anderes. Es ist doch langweilig immer in dem selben Haus zu wohnen."  
"Stimmt wir waren noch nie richtig sesshaft gewesen.", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit, "Hast du schon genaue Vorstellungen von der neuen Wohnung?"  
"Morgen werde ich mir ein paar Penthouse im Zentrum New Yorks anschauen."  
"Cool.", erwiderte Harry.  
Ein Penthouse im Zentrum New Yorks zu haben war sehr luxuriös.  
"Hey M.J., Peter wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Harry.  
"Gerne.", antwortete M.J.  
"Nein, später.", sagte Peter.  
Er würde so oder so nur wieder alleine dastehen, wenn die zwei zusammen tanzten.  
"So bekommst du ja nie eine ab.", neckte ihn Harry.  
Er nahm M.J. bei der Hand und die zwei verschwanden in der Menge. Norman schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich will auch keine haben.", sagte Peter leise.  
"Das will ich auch hoffen.", erwiderte ihm Norman und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ich...Norman wir müssen reden."  
"Ist es dringend?"  
"Ja, wegen uns."  
"Dann ist dies hier bestimmt nicht der richtige Ort dafür.", sagte er, "Gut, lass uns gehen."  
"Aber M.J. und Harry."  
"Ich werde ihnen eine Notiz hinterlassen."  
Norman holte einen Stift und einen kleinen Notizblock aus seiner Hosentasche. Er schrieb schnell etwas drauf, reiß ein Blatt ab und legte es auf den Glastisch. Sie gingen an die Garderobe um ihre Sachen abzuholen und fuhren mit dem Aufzug wieder ins Erdgeschoß. Norman ging zur Rezeption des Hotels.  
"Guten Abend, Mr. Osborn.", sagte die Dame freundlich.  
"Guten Abend. Ich hätte gerne die Penthousesuite für heute Nacht."  
"Gerne.", sagte die Dame und gab ihm eine Chipkarte, "Zimmernummer 777, 77. Stock."  
"Danke, und schicken sie mir keinen Butler. Ich will ungestört sein."  
"Wie sie wünschen."  
Norman und Peter fuhren wieder mit dem Aufzug in den 77. Stock. Dort angekommen benutzte Norman die Chipkarte um die Tür zu öffnen. Die Suite hatte ein großen Schlafzimmer mit einem schwarzen japanischen Bett. Im Bad war ein Whirlpool und im Wohnzimmer waren drei große schwarze Couches und ein Flachbildfernseher.  
"Setz dich hin.", sagte Norman.  
Peter setzte sich auf eine Couch und wartete bis Norman mit zwei Gläsern Wodka vom Barfach wiederkam. Norman setzte sich zu Peter und gab ihm ein Glas.  
"Über was willst du reden.", sagte er.  
"Wegen uns. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber es ist doch falsch was wir tun."  
Norman schaute Peter fragend an.  
"Was meinst du mit falsch."  
"Niemand würde es akzeptieren. Ich meine, ich bin nur ein armer Student und Fotograf und du bist ein reicher Geschäftsmann und wir sind zwei Männer. Zudem ist da noch der Altersunterschied. Mir ist es egal, dass du viel älter bist, aber den anderen nicht. Sie würden es doch nicht verstehen. Sie wollen es nicht verstehen. Was ist wenn sie es herausfinden würden? Harry, M.J., Tante May, die Presse und die ganzen anderen Medien. Es würde dir noch mehr Schaden als mir. Es ist doch alles sinnlos.", sagte Peter verzweifelt.  
Er war noch nie so verzweifelt gewesen. Nicht einmal in aussichtslosen Kämpfen gegen das Böse. Warum musste es nur falsch sein?  
"Peter.", sagte Norman ruhig und nahm in den Arm.  
"Niemand hat das Recht auf dieser Welt zu entscheiden was richtig oder falsch ist. Lass doch die anderen ihre heile Welt. Harry, M.J. und alle anderen. Sie leben in ihrer eigenen schönen, heilen Welt. Voller Ideale. Sie kennen nichts anderes. Zerstören wir ihre heile Welt nicht und lassen sie in ihrem Idealismus leben. Sie brauchen es nie zu erfahren, was wir tun. Wir haben unsere eigene Welt. Sie ist zwar dunkel und düster, aber mit dir strahlt ein heller Sonnenstrahl in sie hinein. Peter merke dir eins. Die Liebe kennt kein richtig oder falsch. Man sollte seine Gefühle nie verdrängen. Dadurch zerstört man sich nur selbst. Es ist Selbstmord. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde immer auf die aufpassen.", sagte Norman leise.  
Eine stumme Träne lief über Peters Gesicht. Norman wischte sie sanft mit einem Finger weg.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er Peter ins Ohr.  
"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Peter und schaute in seine opalbraunen Augen.  
Norman küsste Peter sanft auf den Mund. Peter küsste zurück und sie fingen an sich heftig zu küssen. Norman fing an Peters Hemd aufzuknüpfen.  
"Nein, nicht so schnell.", wehrte sich Peter.  
"Wenn du nicht willst...", fing Norman an.  
"Nein, ich will schon.", unterbrach ihn Peter, "Aber ich...habe das noch nie gemacht."  
"Noch besser, eine unschuldige Jungfrau.", sagte Norman und grinste.  
"Hey!", protestierte Peter.  
Norman nahm Peter in beide Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte ihn auf das Bett und ging zur Balkontür. Er öffnete sie weit und ein angenehmer kühler Sommernachtswind wehte in das Zimmer. Norman kam wieder zu Peter und setzte sich auf den Bettrand neben Peter. Er beugte sich runter und küsste Peter sanft. Norman ging jetzt viel langsamer und sanfter vor. Er ziehte sich und Peter langsam aus. Jede neue Stelle, die frei nach und nach von Peters Kleidung frei wurde küsste er sanft. Peter schämte sich ein bißchen, weil Norman ihn nackt sehen konnte. Norman streichelte zärtlich Peters Wange. Dann legte er sich sanft auf Peter. Sie küssten sich innig und zärtlich. "Willst du es wirklich, Peter?", fragte ihn Norman.  
"Ja.", antwortete Peter.  
"Ich will nicht etwas tun, was du nicht willst. Wir können aufhören wann immer du willst. Du brauchst es nur zu sagen."  
"Ich will es. Nimm mich endlich!"  
"Na, na, na. Mein unanständiger Junge.", sagte Norman und grinste böse.  
"Es wird weh tun, also sag mir wenn du aufhören willst."  
Peter nickte.  
Langsam und vorsichtig drang Norman in Peter ein. Es tat sehr weh und brennte fürchterlich. Aber Peter wollte nicht, dass Norman aufhörte. Als er ganz in ihn eingedrungen war verharrte er Weile so, damit Peter sich erstmals daran gewönnen konnte. Es war erst ein komisches Gefühl für Peter jemanden anderen in ihm zu spüren. Langsam fing Norman an sich in Peter zu bewegen. Es brennte immer noch fürchterlich. Doch dann traf Norman plötzlich einen Punkt in Peter, dass ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Peter kannte kein schöneres Gefühl, als miteinander verschmolzen zu sein. Norman sah, dass er endlich Peters versteckten Punkt gefunden hatte. Er bewegte sich etwas schneller in Peter und traf bei jedem Stoß Peters empfindlichen Punkt. Peter fing an leise zu stöhnen. Langsam bauten sie einen schnellen Rhythmus auf. Norman fing an wieder Peter wieder heftig zu küssen. Sie waren vereint. Nichts war mehr wichtig, den nichts mehr existierte außer ihnen. Beide kamen gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt. Verschwitzt legte sich Norman neben Peter und streichelte sanft über seine Wange.  
"Es war schön.", sagte Peter leise.  
"Ja, war es.", erwiderte Norman und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und während der leichte Sommernachtswind ihre Körper berührte fiel Peter in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Peter hatte schon immer ein seltsames Gefühl in Normans Gegenwart verspürt. Jetzt wusste er was es gewesen war. Liebe.  
  
  
Peter studierte fleißig und jagte Verbrecher als Spiderman. Norman ging seinen Geschäften nach. Sie trafen sich oft. So oft sie konnten ohne das niemand etwas mitbekam. Norman hielt die Presse und die anderen Medien geschickt aus seinem Privatleben raus. Meistens holte Norman Peter von der Universität ab. Dies war am unauffälligsten. Peter laß als stundenlang in Normans Arbeitszimmer die Bücher von Desty Nova. Sie unterhielten sich auch oft über Nanotechnologie. Besonders wenn Peter wieder einmal ein Buch darüber gelesen hatte. Zusammen gingen sie essen, shoppen und unternahmen andere Dinge zu zweit. Das Einzige was schwer, war wenn sie abends ausgehen wollten. Den Harry wollte meistens, dass Peter zusammen mit ihm und M.J. weg ging. Niemand merkte nur ansatzweise, dass sie zusammen glücklich waren.  
  
  
Es war ein verregneter Tag. Peters Spinnensinn hatte sich mal wieder gemeldet. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er sich von Hochhaus zu Hochhaus schwang. Er sah den Skorpion an einer viel befahrener Kreuzung Unheil anrichten. Autos brannten und explodierten, Menschen lagen tot und blutend auf der Straße. Menschen rannten weg. Sie schrien, hatten Todesangst.  
"Hör auf damit!", rief Peter und landete ein paar Meter weiter weg in der Nähe des Skorpions auf den Boden.  
"Auf dich hatte ich gewartet.", sagte der Skorpion und lachte laut.  
Der Skorpion flüchtete und Peter folgte ihm. Er konnte dies nicht durchgehen lassen, was der Skorpion angerichtet hatte. Er folgte ihm bis sie auf dem Dach des Hochhauses, in dem die Disco Society X und das Hotel waren, landeten.  
"Was sollte das?", rief Peter verärgert.  
"Nur eine kleine Show, damit du kommst. Du hast ja keine Handynummer zum Anrufen."  
"Was willst du überhaupt von mir?", fragte Peter.  
"Deine Leiche!", schrie der Skorpion auf einmal wutentbrannt.  
Er zeigte auf Peter.  
"Ich will dich tot sehen, Spidey! Du bist uns allen Bösen ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn ich dich töte wird mich jeder respektieren und nicht mehr länger für dumm und unfähig halten."  
"Bis jetzt bist du immer noch dumm und unfähig und wirst es auch immer bleiben, den du wirst mich nie besiegen.", sagte Peter erfolgssicher.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!", schrie der Skorpion und griff Peter sofort an.  
Peter konnte geschickt ausweichen. Der Skorpion war noch nie ein schwerer Gegner für ihn gewesen. Der Skorpion kämpfte verbissen, doch hatte keine Chance gegen Peter. Als Peter ihn schon beinahe erledigt hatte, sprang der Skorpion plötzlich auf den Rand des Hochhauses.  
"Gut wenn ich dich so nicht besiegen kann, werden wir mal sehen ob du mich in meiner anderen Form immer noch bezwingen kannst.", sagte er und lachte.  
Peter spürte wie der Skorpion eine starke Druckwelle aufbaute. Peter konnte sich kaum noch auf den Boden halte, deshalb legte er sich hin, so dass der Druck nicht so stark war. Plötzlich kam ein helles Licht auf, wie ein Blitz. Peter hörte einen unglaublichen Schrei. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete sah er den Skorpion wieder. Er war auf einmal zu einem riesigen Monstrum mutiert. Er war jetzt über zwei Meter groß und hatte übergroße Muskeln.  
/Oje./, dachte sich Peter.  
Der Skorpion lachte laut. Seine Stimme hörte sich jetzt viel tiefer an.  
"Es werden wir hier mal sehen wer wenn besiegt, Spidey.", sagte der Skorpion.  
Er ging langsam auf Peter zu. Peter spürte seine immense Kraft. Obwohl der Skorpion nur so vor Kraft bebte, spürte Peter eine schwache Aura um ihn. Peter musste sich schnell was überlegen. Es würde ziemlich schwierig werden einem so großen Monster auszuweichen. Zudem fragte er sich wie er den Skorpion angreifen konnte, um ihn zu verletzen. Plötzlich griff der Skorpion an, Peter konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Mit seinem Angriff rammte der Skorpion ein riesiges Loch in den Betonboden. Die ganze Erde bebte richtig.  
/Na das fängt ja schon mal gut an./, dachte sich Peter.  
Peter hatte keine Ahnung wie er den Skorpion angreifen sollte. Weder jegliche Kampfsportart noch seine Spinnenfäden halfen. Der Skorpion zerriß die Spinnenfäden, als wären sie ein Hauch von nichts. Peter hatte jetzt wirklich ein Problem. Wenn er nur defensiv blieb bedeutete das für kurz oder lang, dass Peter dem Skorpion erlegen würde.  
"Was sollen diese albernen Spielchen, Spidey? Jetzt kommen wir mal richtig zur Sache!", rief der Skorpion.  
Der Skorpion rannte auf Peter zu und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft in den Magen. Peter schnürte es die Luft ab. Er nicht atmen. Verzweifelt rang er nach Luft. Als er wieder etwas Luft bekam wurde ihm richtig schlecht. Er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Aber der Skorpion schlug in noch mal in den Magen und dann gegen den Körper, so dass Peter auf die andere Seite des Hochhauses flog. Er konnten kaum atmen, ihm war schlecht, sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Die Körperstellen, die der Skorpion getroffen hatte bluteten stark. Plötzlich kam ihm alles hoch. Er zog die Maske bis zum Mund hoch und übergab sich. Weißer Schleim kam aus seinem Mund. Er ekelte sich so sehr davor. Dann zog er die Maske mit seinem schwindenden Kraft gerade wieder über. Peter konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ihm war schwindlig, fühlte sich wie benommen, und so müde. Ja, er war müde. Wollte nur noch schlafen. Er sah verschwommen wie der Skorpion immer näher kam. Der Skorpion stand nun vor Peter. Er wickelte Peter mit seinem Skorpionschwanz ein und zog ihn hoch.  
"Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen, Spidey.", sagte der Skorpion und grinste.  
Das Ende seines Schwanzes ging zu Peters Gesicht. Er wollte Peter sein tödliches Gift spritzen.  
Ein Wurfstern traf den Skorpion an seinem Schwanzende. Der Skorpion schrie auf und sein Schwanzende fiel ab. Er ließ Peter los und Peter fiel zu Boden.  
"Wer war das!", schrie der Skorpion und versuchte seinen offenen Schwanz zu zuhalten, damit die Wunde stillte und aufhörte zu bluten.  
Es gelang ihm aber nicht und das Blut lief auf den Boden. Sie hörten ein Lachen. Ein böses Lachen. Peter versuchte die Gestalt auszumachen, die in der Luft schwebte, aber er konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen. Auf einmal kam ein heftiger Sturm auf. Es stürmte und regnete wie aus Eimern. Es war schrecklich.  
"Was willst du hier Kobold?!", rief der Skorpion.  
/Oh nein, nicht auch noch der Kobold. Jetzt habe ich zwei Gegner. Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen?/, dachte sich Peter voller Schmerzen.  
"Ich beanspruche Spiderman für mich.", antwortete Norman locker und schwebte auf seinem Gleiter.  
"Von wegen. Ich habe Spiderman zu erst gesehen! Und ich werde ihn auch töten!", rief der Skorpion zurück.  
"Geh erstmals in den Kindergarten zurück, du dummes Ding!", erwiderte Norman und fing anzulachen.  
"Niemand nennt mich dummes Ding!", schrie der Skorpion wutentbrannt.  
Er warf eine Bombe Richtung Norman. Doch er konnte locker ausweichen. Mit seinem Gleiter war das kein Problem. Norman schmiß nach und nach Wurfsterne, um den Skorpion zu verletzen. Die meisten Wurfsterne trafen den Skorpion hart. Die Wurfsterne schnitten sich richtig in das Fleisch hinein. Nach einer Weile merkte der Skorpion, dass Norman durch seinen Gleiter ziemliche Vorteile hatte. Der Kobold konnte leicht seinen Bomben ausweichen und der Skorpion kam nicht an den Kobold ran. Als Norman wieder auswich, rannte der Skorpion auf ihn zu und packte seinen Gleiter. Norman verspürte einen heftigen Ruck und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er fiel auf den Boden. "Das brauchst du ja jetzt nicht mehr.", sagte der Skorpion und schmetterte den Geiter auf den Boden.  
Der Gleiter ging in Flammen auf.  
"Na toll. Das zahlt ja keine Versicherung.", sagte Norman.  
"So jetzt lass uns endlich richtig kämpfen!", schrie der Skorpion.  
Und sie fingen an zu kämpfen. Beide schienen etwa gleich stark zu sein. Niemanden konnte den anderen richtig bezwingen. Aber sie fügten sich tiefe Wunden zu.  
/Was machen die da?/, fragte sich Peter in Gedanken.  
Es war ja normal das Bösewichte ab und zu mal sich stritten, aber so heftig hatte er es noch nie gesehen. Der Skorpion schlug Norman so hart, dass er auf den Boden prallte, und nicht mehr aufstand.  
"So, jetzt werde ich erstmals Spidey erledigen.", sagte der Skorpion siegessicher.  
"Nein!", keuchte Norman und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf.  
Der Skorpion hatte ihn nicht gehört und lief ein Stück auf Peter zu. Dann warf er eine Bombe auf ihn. Peters Augen weideten sich. Er sah wie der Skorpion die Bombe schmiß. Er konnte nicht ausweichen. Das war unmöglich. Plötzlich schmiß sich eine grüne Gestalt auf ihn. Die Bombe explodierte. Es war ein grauenvolles lautes Geräusch. Peter bemerkte, dass Blut über ihm lief. Es war nicht sein Blut. Als er hochschaute sah er wie der Kobold schützend auf ihn lag. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt. Aus tiefen Wunden floßen Ströme von Blut.  
"Wieso?", fragte Peter leise.  
Der Kobold antwortete aber nicht. Er stand wacklig wieder auf und drehte sich dem Skorpion zu.  
"Wer ist hier jetzt dumm?", sagte der Skorpion und lachte triumphierend.  
Norman nahm seinen letzten Wurfstern raus und rannte auf ihn zu. Der Skorpion bemerkte dies und holte zum Schlag aus. Norman schlitzte dem Skorpion die Kehle auf. Gleichzeitig schlug der Skorpion mit aller Kraft gegen Normans Brust. Beide standen eine Weile so da. Dann spritzte Blut aus ihren Körpern. Der Skorpion fiel auf den Boden und literweise Blut strömte aus seiner Kehle bis sein ganzer Körper mit Blut bedeckt war. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Kein Lebenszeichen. Der Kobold sackte auf die Knie. Peter sah das und instinktiv rappelte er sich hoch und rannte zu ihm hin. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. Der Kobold blutete sehr stark an der Brust. Es floß ziemlich viel Blut heraus. Er keuchte und ein bißchen Blut kam aus seiner Maske. Der Skorpion hatte Norman an der Lunge getroffen. Sie war aufgerissen und Blut strömte in sie hinein. Es war zu spät.  
"Ich werde ihnen die Maske abnehmen, damit sie besser atmen können.", sagte Peter.  
Der Kobold protestierte nicht, also nahm Peter ihm vorsichtig die Maske ab.  
Man hörte von den Dächern von New York einen verzweifelten Schrei.  
Sterbende opalbraune Augen sahen Peter an.  
"Norman.", sagte Peter fassungslos.  
Schnell nahm Peter seine Maske ab, damit Norman ihn sehen konnte.  
"Peter.", sagte Norman leise und streichelte seine Wange.  
Tränen liefen Peters Wangen herunter. Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten.  
"Wieso? Lass mich nicht allein! Du hast doch gesagt, du würdest immer auf mich aufpassen!", sagte Peter verzweifelt und schüttelte seinen Kopf, "Das kann nicht wahr sein!"  
"Peter, es tut mir so leid. Bitte verzeih mir.", keuchte Norman und Blut kam aus seinem Mund, "Ich liebe dich, Peter." "Ich liebe dich, Norman.", sagte Peter und er beugte sich runter zu Norman.  
Sie küssten sich ein letztes mal. Norman strich Peter noch einmal sanft über seine Wange. Langsam schloß Norman seine Augen.  
Die Wärme des Lebens wich nun der Kälte des Todes.  
Der Sturm verzog sich und der Regen hörte auf zu regnen. Es fielen nur noch einige still funkelnde Regentropfen. Keiner auf dieser Welt weinte in diesem Moment um ihn. Nur der Himmel und seinen Geliebten Engel, der ihn festhielt: Peter.  
  
  
Es war ein schöner Sommertag. Peter stand noch lange an dem Grab nach Normans Beerdigung. Harry war sofort nach der Beerdigung gegangen. Wie der Vater den Sohn verachtete, so verachtete der Sohn zum Schluß auch den Vater.  
/Sie werden es nie erfahren. Unsere Liebe wird immer ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis bleiben./, dachte Peter und kniete vor dem Grab nieder um einen Strauß Rosen hinzulegen.  
Er sprach noch ein Gebet und ging dann schließlich auch. Peter wollte noch ein letztes Mal die Wohnung von Norman sehen, wo sie viele glückliche Stunden zu zweit verbracht hatten. Er ging zu Normans Penthouse und als er die Wohnung betrat kamen alte Erinnerungen hoch. Er verdrängte die Tränen und ging in das Arbeitszimmer. Dort saß Peter als stundenlang auf der Couch und laß, während Norman neben ihm saß. Peter bemerkte einen Brief, der auf Normans Schreibtisch lag. Er schaute sich ihn näher an und drauf stand:  
'An Peter Parker'  
Schnell öffnete er den Brief und begann zu lesen:  
'Lieber Peter,  
ich hatte heute morgen schon so ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich aufstand. Es wird sich wohl bestätigt haben. Wenn du diesen Brief hier liest werde ich dich verlassen haben müssen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir versprochen habe immer auf dich aufzupassen. Aber ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht einhalten. Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir. Glaube mir. Keiner wird dich je so sehr lieben und wird dir je soviel bieten können wie ich.  
Ich liebe dich, Peter.  
Peter du darfst nicht stehenbleiben, du musst weitergehen. Deinen eigenen Weg gehen. Du wirst es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher.  
Ich liebe dich, Peter.  
Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Mehr als jemals irgendein anderer dich lieben kann.  
Dein Norman.'  
Auf dem Brief stand noch ein Gedicht:  
  
_Weitergehen  
  
Es gehört zum Leben,  
dass wir lernen,  
Dinge herzugeben,  
die uns ans Herz  
gewachsen sind.  
  
Abschiednehmen  
von Menschen,  
die wir lieb haben,  
hinter sich lassen,  
was verbindet  
und glücklich macht.  
  
Aufbrechen  
Verlassen  
Weitergehen.  
  
Nichts ist für immer.  
_


End file.
